


Groceries

by leavemewiththerazor



Series: Twenty One Pilots Flash Fics/Drabbles [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemewiththerazor/pseuds/leavemewiththerazor
Summary: Silly Josh.





	Groceries

Three bottles of vodka sit on the kitchen table.   
"Josh, when I said to go grocery shopping, this is not what I meant!"


End file.
